I'm sorry
by real mynix
Summary: M&G. It starts after 2 years of the movie. When George would be gone out on a business trip and Danny is come to the house...a new baby is coming.
1. Chapter 1

Author: mynix  
Helping Elf: shakespear101  
_Title: I'm sorry_  
_Chapter: _1/4 ( I think )  
_Genre: _romance  
_Rated: _K+

* * *

**I'm sorry 1**

PpPpPp

'Two months from now I'm going to be forty, unbelievable.'- Georg moaned, next to him his beautiful wife laid content and peaceful his arms.

Two years they were married their life together so far has been just lovely. Now it hit him he is fifteen years older than she, never before did this bother him but now yes it bothered him deeply. He thinks more and more that Maria is so young, she deserves much more than him she needs somebody stronger and more powerful of a husband then him.

His deep thoughts disappeared when he felt his wife began kissing his neck. A small caress, she lowered her hands to his chest, a hug, a simple breathe of the lingering cologne around them.

"All I see is you, the love of my life, not the difference of age." talking in her hands. She looked up into the mysterious blue sea of his eyes. Their lips touched tenderly, but when she felt the passion she received back. . .

Finally when they parted only centimeters between them when Maria spoke "Of course, when you think you're too old for this. . . " she began to move away but Georg grabbed her before they parted for too long allowing her to go beneath him, the passionate embrace befell them as romance filled the air.

PpPpPp

- "Good, it's great that Danny is late."- Maria's little angry voice impatient  
- "Well for you it's not a problem, your always late, but what is he going to think, hmm bad impression for his boss!" His witty smile gleamed at her.  
- "O Georg really, you never seem to mind what we do, or just did."  
- "I never regret something like that!"- anxiously saying but immediately corrected himself when saw Maria's face "Of course with only you my love. Well when your ready come downstairs, we could greet Danny together."

PpPpPp

The war was over and now their life style went back to normal, living comfortably in the outskirts of Switzerland. Georg worked hard now providing for his family, beckoning to his every call, when he could, trying to spend every moment with his family the moments of happiness. . . but also his job, four to six weeks at a time he would be gone out on a business trip, working.

At first he wasn't very fond of the thought of leaving his family, he would be gone farther then just an hour of so, if something happened he couldn't get their fast enough, he disliked the whole thing.  
He had Danny now though, who could stay with them while he would be gone, care for them and keep them company, for the time, he had no family what so ever, and so Danny would be part of the family, uncle Danny, a family and friends meant the world to him.

Danny was Georg's assistant, but now Georg could go alone he thought anybody beckoning to him every day and second was ridiculous, but he liked Danny he was very loyal and trustworthy, a young, and handsome man, a couple years older than Maria, and fast at learning ohh he was a fast cookie.  
He never met Georg's family, the seven charming children and young, beautiful wife, who wouldn't like such a family?

PpPpPp

Georg's train to London was scheduled to leave at seven in the morning and Danny was to be at the house at six, when Georg walked down the steps it was six twenty, time to departure.

---------

Maria's timid steps down the steps quieted the men's talk, and they stared at the angel walking towards them.  
- "Good morning, my love."- Georg's voice soft and gentle.  
- "Good morning, dear." With the same gentle tone in her voice, she kissed him lightly on the cheek, then turned to Danny facing him "Its nice to finally meet you, my husband speaks of you a lot."

Hypnotized by her beauty, he graceful takes her hand and kisses her, their eyes meet, frozen on each other, locked on each other. For a moment this happens, but Georg, awkward towards the familiar gesture he knows very well, he makes a cough, very uncomfortable at what he thinks what just happened.

PpPpPp


	2. Chapter 2

Do you remember this story first chapter? No? Well I totally understand why not. It was posted here back in 2006! I wrote and finished this story that time and since then I was waiting for my helping elf to correct it from me. I tried to contact her, once I was lucky but the next time I couldn't reach her, than I lost her email sadly. I thought that I lost my story too. But nowadays I found it on my computer, so I tried to grammatically correct it and here I am with chapter 2. I know it's not totally correct but that's the best I could do. I promise you, the last 2 chapters are coming much much sooner than this one.

PpPpPp-2-PpPpPp

PpPpPp 5 weeks and 4 days later

As soon as George stepped into the house he made a move to go upstairs to his wife, but then he heard her crystal clear laugh from the kitchen so he went that way instead. It was one o'clock in the morning.

His wife was still laughing when he nearly stepped into the kitchen but then he heard Danny's laugh too. He slowly and quietly opened the door a little.

Maria was turned toward the cooker and very close to her back was Danny, whose one arm was in Maria's stomach caressing it with the other in Maria's arm and they were laughing.

"You don't need to do this that way you know..."

"What do you mean that not this way? You shouldn't tell me how to." - said Maria with theatrical huffiness.

"Right, you are the boss, we are going to do the way you want it, even if it'll be uneatable. You were able to wake me up because of it."

"Oh please don't tell me Sir you are tired. You are tired because of that little exercise? You need to practice more."

"Well with a partner like you I don't mind one bit." And they were smiling to each other.

They didn't guess that George were there and heard every word what they said and it was like a knife to his heart.

"What are we going to do when George came back?" asked a little later Danny.

"Of course I'll tell him as soon as I have some time."

"When you have time? You don't have time, you know it! It wouldn't be fair to him."

"Then I'll strike out something."

"With your bright head I believe it. You always have great ideas. . . although this making pancake in one o'clock was not one of them, but I hope you'll make up from me."

"Of course." and she gave one kiss to his cheek.

George heart enough he run out of the house and went to the garden to think a little and work out what he just heard.

He was not this desperate in his whole life. His wife is going to leave him from another man, who she didn't even know one month...

PpPpPp

When Danny and Maria got ready for the pancake they decided to eat it in Danny's bed, because it was more comfortable. So they went up the stars and eat all of them, but sometime later Maria hadn't felt herself to well so she went to the bathroom, to freshen up herself a little bit.

PpPpPp Meantime in the garden

George was absolute desperate, but he knew that he hadn't be in the garden forever. The house has two guest rooms, he thought and hoped in his heart that Danny was living in one and the other to be empty, he wanted to go that room, but he didn't know which one was it. So he went into one and as quiet as he could and opened the door.

The room was dark, but he didn't dare to turn on the lights so instead he went to the curtain and spin out a little, in the moon's shine he had a sight on Danny's unmoving body in the bed.

So he had made a move back to the door, when he heard the water in the bathroom, then saw the light shine out under the bathroom door. Before he had time to think the door opened. He had some composure and as fast as he could hide behind the curtain, he was allowed to saw a little from the room but he was not noticeable.

In his horror Maria had come out and went to the bed, if it was the most natural thing in the world, she laid on the bed next to another man. Who right away drew closer for her and spoke quietly in a sleepy voice "Do you have any problem?"

"No. You can sleep cool."

Danny wasn't interested any further, but George felt in her wife's voice that she had a problem, if he was next to her, he should answer her further what is brothering her.

But he doesn't lays next to her.

Some minutes later he could hear Danny's steady breathing, but Maria was awake because he saw her eyes shine in the moonlight, and so quietly she said "Where are you now George? If only you were next to me."

George forgot to breath, he knows that he had to get out of that room as fast as he could. When he was almost sure they were sleeping, he went to the other guest room, and sat down on the bed.

He saw his wife in another man's arm when he come home, after this she come out the same man's bathroom, and laid next to him and then wished him, Him  George to be there.

'This is an absolute mystery. She just renege me, because she misses me? Or she doesn't love me? But then why call me, when there is a man next to her. But I love her. And Ill love her all of my life. And I don't let anyone to take her away from me. NO! She is MY wife and will be my wife as far as I live.' he added in a small voice 'Or as far as she loves me.'

He went to sleep this image to his head. He had two days before he actually had the time to come home. He had two days to think out how and what he is going to do for win her back.

Since this time there life were happy, he never ever felt before this good and he wanted this, wanted this too much. He couldn't image his life without Maria she was all for him.

In their wedding she was beautiful, she always amazing of course, but there on the church when she walked in front of the people, she was a ground angel.

There first night. She was so scary, shy and unhandy. She didn't know what was happening with her. Then the days, weeks, month went and she became more self-confident and passionate. She tried to hide her body with black and long nightdresses in the beginning than the color paled, the length shortened when her inhibition completely lost and she enjoyed every minute in the bed. . . or not in the bed, but she enjoyed being one with her husband.

In front of George grow up a new Maria. The sweet, tender, happy woman who loved his children - she was the same in that way, but when they were just the two of us she changed. Sometimes he believed that she learnt some of the pretense somewhere. He was with Agatha many years, but she couldn't reach the point that he got arouse within minutes. Maria reached that point 3 month after their marriage. Their life was happy that way too.

He doesn't give up! He couldn't allow all of this to brake down like a house from cards what was blowing away before of the breeze. He want his life back! Want his beloved Maria back!

PpPpPp-end2-PpPpPp


	3. Chapter 3

PpPpPp-3-PpPpPp

PpPpPp

Early in the morning George went out of the house and booked a hotel room. When the nearly flower shop had opened his first move was ordering 200 string red rose and send off to Maria with a little card:  
"I love you forever, and ever.  
Just you, not another.  
I can't live without you,  
I really miss you.  
I love you,  
George

PpPpPp

Surprisingly Maria felt herself well in the morning so when everyone woke up they had a nice breakfast together then Danny and her took the little ones together in the kindergarten and the others went to school.

After Maria and Danny arrived home they went to the garden to take some fresh air breath. What they didn't know was that George across the garden had come here too and now he looked them behind one big tree.

They were sitting in the terrace some time when Maria got the present. She was hugely happy, she saw George so long ago, he to think of her that far away meant much to Maria. One tear left her eye what Danny wiped away immediately and Danny went to the house to bring her a hankie. But meantime Maria took some deep breath and the lofty smell of the flowers made her cry harder.

George heart nearly brooked hearing his young, strong wife crying. He saw that moments earlier she was happy and he thought that she was crying because of the happiness, but when she began to cry harder he realized that indeed she wasn't. He couldn't bide it so he step out and began to walk direction of Maria, but suddenly Danny stepped out from the door and went to Maria's side that time, George hide behind the tree again.

With the hankie what Danny brought he gently wiped off her cheek then Maria blew out her nose and they stood very close next to each other, he was caressing her back and saying bland words for her.

Nearly 20 minutes later Maria calmed down. She finished the five pancakes what Danny brought and in her face again was big smile, when she was wiping her mouth Danny said smiling "Well I think you get some snack."

"I could eat some more, you have to bring me more." she answered in a happy voice.

"Do you know that the children didn't eat that much together as you are alone? Of course it's not bad. I'll gladly bring you more if you want to."

"Yes, but. . . " and her mouth again curved off and a single tear get out of her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Maria began to cry harder. Danny laid impossible closer and caressed her short, soft hair. Maria calmed down faster this time then the other and Danny asked her if she want more pancake of not then? But that was a wrong question as Maria began to cry again. "If you don't tell me what's wrong I can't help you, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes." she said sadly while she imagined that Danny wasn't the one caressing her but

"So what's the problem?"

"I'm afraid that George doesn't love me any more when he came back"

"Oh please, what? Who order that beautiful flowers for his wife? You think he ordered you because he doesn't love you?"

"But I'm growing bigger and I'm not that pretty anymore." one could felt in her voice that what she said is what she thought.

"You are a beautiful woman. But if you're going to be half a ton, George will love you just as much believe me. Did you know what I saw on his face when I first come here?"

"No. What?" asked her between one and two snuffle.

"Jealousy."

"Oh please, he likes you."

"It's ok, I know that. I like and respect him very much too. Do you think I would work him if I'll not? But that's not the point now, he loves you very much. He didn't tell me much about his life but every story what he said ended, then came my Angel, who I love better than anything."

There was a big pause in their talking, when suddenly Maria got up, fixed her hair and clothes and in a very determined voice said "If I pick up a clothes that cover my hip and around, then he doesn't notice first that it's bigger, and when he notice it I hope he doesn't have energy to move back."

Danny smiled "He doesn't have, believe me."

"Thanks. But I have to go. I'm trying to relax, do some woman thing, than the afternoon we took the children for a walk, they'll like it after a hard day."

Danny shook his head how could a woman be this perfect?

--------

In front of George was a very hard day so far. What kind of explain will he bring our all of that? One day earlier he tried to imagine how to conquer her wife back, and now the point is that her wife is going to try and conquer him! How can be that Danny said he respect him and in the main time he and Maria he doesn't want to think of that.

He had to find a down to earth explanation. This whole thing ia a big mess and what happed in the kitchen he just couldn't forget.


	4. Chapter 4

pPpPp-4-PpPpPp

PpPpPp

The next day they got a telegram, where George wrote that he came home on Monday at 11 o'clock. And with the telegram Maria got 100 red rose, just like the day before, and just like the other day she cried for this sweet gesture.

She was really happy. Finally seeing her husband again, she missed him very much.

Nowadays she was extremely sensitive, if even a not so important thing happened she broke down. Yesterday she had read to the sleeping beauty to the children and when the prince woke up the woman, she was miserable. She needed all of the children half an hour work to calm her down.

She spent her nights in Danny's arms, but he of course felt that Maria is needing George more than before.

PpPpPp 2 days later; 10:59

Danny and Maria were waiting at the door George to arrive.

Maria was absolute beautiful. In the morning she went to the town and brought for herself a new dress. Of course it was not just a typical dress. The material was made of silk, the dress color was light pink, but in her hips the color was darker. At first it felt a little bit different in herself, she was not used to it as it ended at her knee and the front was a little bit lower cut than mostly her other dresses. But it's helped her hide the plus kilos. She choose the underwear with respect too, the light pink dress was see-through in some places, so it gave a hint for the lacy white bra, what don't gave herself discomfort as she was more used to wear sexy underwear then dress.

She was glad that the children were at school this time of the day. She didn't feel herself thousand percent sure and wanted to change her clothes nearly in every minute, but Danny said to her in half minutes that she looks beautiful and sexy in that, so in the end she began to believe on it.

"He's not coming. He doesn't like me."- Maria said in a desperate voice just in time when her mouth began to turn down.

Danny turned for her "Oh please. Don't you dare cry! Nothing happened. He'll come within any minute and you are going to be the happiest women in the world.

"That's for sure. But what if something happened to him? Or he never going to come home, or…"

"Stop it! Maybe his train is late."

Before Maria could answer, the door had opened and George step into the house. His mouth was left wide open when he looked at her wife. Danny laid into Maria and whispered for her "You see. He loves you."

Maria had begun to run toward the front door, George threw off his packs, picked up and whirled her in the air. When her foots was again at the ground they shared a very deep kiss, so Danny thought the best time is to make an exit is now, so he did just that.

PpPpPp

"Did you miss me?"

"YES! So much."- Maria answered and leant to her husband for another kiss. George's tactics that he will be cold and as soon as he step into the house ask them what happened while he was away, went to the bin with their first kiss. He just couldn't resist her, she draw him just like the magnet the iron. All of a sudden he didn't care what does she did or not did when he was away. Now only one thing was interesting that Maria was between his arms and to keep her there.

The kisses depend and the passion what lay between them since the first time they met grew.

They receded back to the living room. Maria moved backwards while George pushed her. They ended on top of the sofa, Maria was under and they kissed like their life depended on it.

George began to push up her wife's dress and caressed her thigh lightly. Maria's arms were ready to open her husband's shirt buttons when she suddenly stopped.

She didn't return the kiss then suddenly she pushed George aside, stood up and rushed up to the stars. George was surprised at first but he collect himself fast and went after her.

PpPpPp

She was in their bedroom on the bed crying when George closed the door after stepping in and he sat down next to Maria. She nestled to him and they were cuddles some minutes.

"What's the problem? You're not happy that I'm at home?"

"Of course, I'm happy about that."

"What are you not happy about then?" She didn't answer first so he started thinking about the past few days. What he saw, what he heard, what the things she did. But the picture was a big mess. His wife began to sweat her shape, she was far to tender, his beautiful loving wife… What? His wife!

PpPpPp

And then it hit him, he had all the pieces together. Oh God, he was such a fool. Why he didn't realize the symbols in the first time? He was so stupid! He went throw this seven times already.

He had lifted Maria's head and wiped away her tears with his tissue in her cheeks, then kisses her as lovingly as he could. Maria calmed down within minutes and kissed him back. When he felt that Maria take the breaths again slowly he ended the kiss and in a couple of millimeters form her mouth he said "I love you Maria Von Trapp. With my heart and soul." Maria's eyes were full of tears so he continued "Don't cry. You don't have real reason for it. I'll look after you, and never ever left you again."

"I love you George."

"I know. And I'm sorry that it was not always far and foremost in front of my eyes."

"What?"

"Nothing, I'll tell you one day, but where were we?" He slipped his arms under Maria's dress and caress her thighs again "Yes I think somewhere here. Don't you think?"

Maria felt herself wonderful but she knew that she needed to speak with her husband before the things get out of hand. So she said "I had to tell you something."

George took off the dress from Maria who was now only in her underclothes. He took a deep breath and looked up and down his wife with fire in his eyes, she was beautiful and sexy in it. "We had to do something totally opposite like talking."

The kisses were good she didn't feel this pleasure too long. George kissed her shoulders than take little kisses all over her chest and went lower. "Ge-or-ge." This was not a real trying now she knows that she'll lose herself soon.

George began to caress her left then her right breast through the silk material and ever kissed her nipples in it. Her nipples were hard, her blood was hot, and her whole body was on fire. When George began to take butterfly kisses on her stomach she left out a big moan.

George looked up to her blissful face and smiled. He knew too well her wife that in this position she doesn't have energy to tell him what she wanted to. But he didn't want to Maria feel herself not totally relaxed and don't gave all of herself for the pleasure, so he wanted to tell her that he already knows and happy with it.

"My life. Do you tell me what you wanted to?"

"Hm." Maria doesn't stir, doesn't move one millimeter, but closed her eyes. George began drawing whole circles on her stomach.

"It might be important." Maria opened her eyes "Yes."

George draw smaller circle in her stomach and looked to her eyes and that minute she knew that he knows.  
"You know this is magic, to know about the fact that a small life increases under my hand and to know that I was part in order for him or her to be allowed to come into existence. I love you so much my little one and I love your Mother too."

"Oh George I love you."

"I'm looking forward to knowing your desires and I hope it contains me and bed too."

Maria smiled suggestively "You'll see."

The Von Trapp family will be joined by a new member, with a little baby.

PpPpPp

PpPpPp-The end-PpPpPp

That's it. Finally finished and posted. I hope that despite the grammar mistakes everyone who read my story enjoyed it. Thank you for reading.


End file.
